Subtext
by kate98
Summary: A shippy little fic about reading between the lines.
1. Default Chapter

**Subtext**

_Story Notes: Set post Divide and Conquer and pre-glow-in-the-dark Daniel (Meridian). 'Ship heavy: JackSam, DanielJanet, with the whole Freya/Anise thing tossed in._

_A/N: This was written for my fluffsmut-mentor, my 'shipfic-muse, the irrepressible, amazing, subtext-reading Lyss._

_Disclaimer: Do you really need to read one? Not unless this is the first story you've read here!_

* * *

Jack crouched down as he crept through the dense trees. Carter was off to his left, Daniel and Teal'c not far behind. They were about an hour away from the 'gate when they heard the first sounds of civilization. Unfortunately, those first sounds were of gunfire, and they were near at hand.

Jack signaled his team to stop and take cover. Heavy footsteps were coming directly at them. Two figures crashed through the brush near Carter's position, falling in a heap a few meters away. Their pursuer came to a halt, weapon raised.

"You needn't die, old man," he said threateningly, "Just give up the girl."

The old man scrambled to his feet, careful to keep his body between the young woman and their attacker. "Please," he begged, "do not hurt her. She is an innocent child."

"The Protectors do not care about what she has or hasn't done," the attacker replied. "It is what she _is._ You know she must be eliminated. Step away and save yourself. I will not warn you again."

Carter glanced at Colonel O'Neill with an expression that conveyed her desire to act. He signaled her not to break cover.

"Please," the old man pleaded, "let me take her away. I will make certain she is never seen again."

The attacker opened fire, tearing a hole in the old man's chest. He fell, landing atop the panicking girl and knocking her to the ground. The attacker took aim at the girl's head.

Sam's reaction was instant and automatic. In a single motion she stood, raised her weapon and fired. She hit her mark, but too late discovered he wasn't alone. Return fire came from behind the attacker's position, from a man in identical clothes. _Soldiers,_ was the last thought Sam registered as she fell.

Before Sam hit the ground, Teal'c had taken the second soldier out with a blast from his staff weapon. "Dammit!" Jack yelled, moving to Sam's side. At least she was still breathing. "You two secure the area, I'll see to Carter."

Daniel and Teal'c cautiously assessed the area for further threats. Finding none, Teal'c stood guard as Daniel approached the old man and the girl. The old man's injuries were severe; his breathing was labored and he was bleeding heavily. The girl showed no visible injuries, yet appeared to be in great pain.

"Take her, hide her," the old man groaned as Daniel approached. "Please, she is the last of her kind."

"Be still," Daniel said, kneeling next to him. "Let me see what I can do about your wounds."

"Leave me," the old man insisted, pushing Daniel's hand away. "There is no time. More will come. They will not rest until Ana'lyss is dead."

"Why?" Daniel asked. He looked at the young woman. She appeared to be in her late teens. She was clearly terrified and in pain.

The old man choked and coughed. His breathing was growing raspy. "She is a Kishnath, a Revealer. All have been slaughtered except Ana'lyss. Please, she is innocent. You must save her!"

"Okay, okay," Daniel soothed, "we'll take her with us. Don't worry, she'll be safe."

"Give her your hand," the old man whispered. Daniel extended his hand to Ana'lyss and she cautiously grasped it. She closed her eyes for a moment, then moved to Daniel's side, clinging to his arm with both hands.

"You are a good man," the old man whispered. "You must be honest with her always. You must allow her touch..."

"Teal'c, Daniel! We've got to get Carter out of here," Jack yelled. "Now!

"Go," the old man groaned. Daniel took Ana'lyss and ran.

Carter had been hit in the neck. Fortunately, the major arteries had been missed, but she was still loosing a lot of blood. Jack had cleaned the wound, applied a pressure bandage, and checked for fractures and other injuries. Now he just had to get her home.

Teal'c, Daniel, and Ana'lyss approached. "What are you doing with the kid, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Saving her from genocide, apparently. Do we have time to stand here and argue about it?" Daniel asked in that sweet, innocent tone he reserves solely to get under Jack's skin.

"Teal'c, Carter is in and out of consciousness. Can you manage her?" With Teal'c, O'Neill often ordered by way of asking. He didn't wait for an answer. "Daniel, take the girl and get moving." They quickly moved out, with Jack bringing up the rear.


	2. Chapter 2

"We need medics," Daniel hollered. He was the first to burst through the 'gate, with Ana'lyss in tow. Teal'c came through a moment later, with Carter tossed over his right shoulder and dragging a cussing O'Neill on his left.

They had come under fire about 100 yards from the gate. Colonel O'Neill managed to cover their escape, but took a hit to the thigh as Daniel dialed home.

Teal'c helped the medics get the injured on gurneys.

"Dr. Jackson, what happened?" General Hammond demanded as he entered the gate room. Noticing the unfamiliar girl in the black vinyl clutching Daniel's arm, he came to a halt. "And who is our visitor?"

"This is Ana'lyss, General," Daniel began. "Major Carter was injured while protecting her from execution. It seems she is the last of a race that was being systematically eliminated."

"Is that the case, young lady?" the General asked. Ana'lyss did not respond.

"Sir, she hasn't said a word. Her guardian was killed and she may have been injured; I think she may be in shock," Daniel told him.

"Get her to the infirmary," Hammond replied, "then return with Teal'c for debriefing."

* * *

Ana'lyss clearly understood what Daniel was saying, she just wasn't complying. How she had managed to climb on the bed without releasing his arm was a feat of agility. "Ana'lyss, you are safe here, I promise," Daniel soothed, "and I will be right back." He tried to gently pry her fingers from his bicep, but she only latched back on. Her face was serene, but her grip was unbreakable.

Daniel sighed. "Teal'c, can you please ask General Hammond if we can delay until Doctor Frasier is able to examine Ana'lyss? I think I'd have to restrain her just to get away."

"I shall inform him of the situation," Teal'c replied, turning to leave.

"Umm, Teal'c," Daniel called after him, "could you hand me a chair first?"

* * *

It was a long wait and Ana'lyss seemed just as impatient as Daniel. Twice she had tried to bolt, and probably would have, had she relinquished her hold on his arm. Despite his own inclination to be gone, Daniel kept her right where she was.

Sam was brought in first, pale and unconscious. Daniel watched grimly as the nurse hung Sam's IV, connected a monitor, and checked her bandages. As he turned away, Ana'lyss buried her face in the pillow. "Hey..." Daniel said, "it's okay. It's not your fault."

About forty-five minutes later, Jack was wheeled in. A weary Dr. Frasier followed close behind. She walked to Ana'lyss' bedside, across from Daniel's chair.

"How are they?" Daniel asked.

"They'll recover," Janet replied quietly.

"You look exhausted," Daniel said sympathetically. Ana'lyss removed one hand from Daniel and began to gently rub Janet's arm in a gesture of comfort.

"Hello," Janet said smiling down at her. "I'm Doctor Frasier."

"She hasn't spoken since we found her," Daniel explained, "nor... has she let go of me."

"Well, let's just check you out, okay?" Janet said to Ana'lyss with a friendly smile. She squeezed Ana'lyss free hand. Ana'lyss smiled in return, then transferred her grip from Daniel to Janet.

Getting while the getting was good, Daniel called back to Janet, "You may need some help on that one!"

* * *

The debriefing was just ending when Dr. Frasier arrived. "Excuse me, General, but I have some questions about the young woman SG1 brought back with them."

"Certainly, Doctor," Hammond replied.

"Dr. Jackson, you said the girl hadn't spoken at all. Did you encounter anyone who did speak?" Janet asked.

"Yes, the man she was with when we found her. And the soldier who shot him," Daniel replied. "Why?"

"The girl doesn't appear to have the ability to speak. She may look human, but her physiology is quite different from ours, starting with her pharyngeal structure. She has no larynx," Frasier explained.

"Hmm," Daniel considered, "That would support what the old man said about her being the last of a different race."

"Did he say anything more about her?" Janet inquired.

"He said 'you must always be honest with her,' and something about her needing touch..."

"Well, that certainly seems to be the case," Janet exclaimed, "but I managed, no thanks to you!"

Daniel gave her a sly grin. "So how did you escape?"

"I let her hang on to the Colonel," the Doctor said innocently.

"O'Neill has regained consciousness?" Teal'c asked.

"Of course not!" Janet smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was having the best dream. He was lying on a tropical beach enjoying a cold beer when a certain blonde came out of the water, naked and dripping wet. "Come inside," she said seductively, "the hockey game is about to start."

He woke up smiling, but groggy. Peeking through one half-open eye, Jack realized where he was. Again. He spent **way** too much time here.

With effort, he pried open both eyelids. Seeing the girl brought everything back. _Carter,_ he thought, his adrenaline starting to rush. He tried to sit up, but the girl gently pressed him down. She directed his gaze with her eyes. Sam was a few feet away.

Jack released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. How many times would he have to face this fear, the fear of having lost her? He didn't **want** to believe that life was a string of cruel jokes, but he'd never been given any reason to think differently. Here was the one woman he felt he couldn't breathe without, yet he couldn't have her. Here was the one person he never wanted to see hurt, but he could do nothing about it, not without asking her to become someone other than the woman he loved.

O'Neill didn't register that the girl had been holding his hand until she let go. He watched as she walked over to Sam and took her hand. She softly brushed Sam's hair away from her face, stroked her cheek, bent to kiss her temple. It struck him as odd, but somehow comforting. He allowed his heavy eyes to close and sleep overtook him.

* * *

Ushering Ana'lyss to one side, Janet looked over Sam's chart. Her vitals were strong, there were no signs of infection. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like death warmed over," Sam replied, her voice low and throaty from the combination of drugs and pain.

"You're recovering nicely, Sam. I think your enjoyment of our hospitality will be short-lived this time - relatively," Janet informed her friend with a warm smile.

Sam glanced over at O'Neill. She knew it must have been a minimum of twenty-four hours since their return, and though she'd been restlessly in and out of sleep they had yet to be awake at the same time. "How's the Colonel?" Sam asked.

Janet looked at her with too much sympathy, too much understanding. Sam felt the blush rise to her cheeks, but she kept her gaze steady. "He's fine," Janet answered.

"Can you define the word _fine,_ Doc," Jack grumbled drowsily, "because I feel like hell."

"_Fine_, Colonel. It means you'll soon be back driving SG1 crazy, rather than me and my staff," Doctor Frasier replied wryly. Turning to Sam, she added, "I'll be back to check on you later. If it won't bother you, I'm going to leave Ana'lyss here with you until Daniel comes to get her."

"Sure, fine," Sam replied, mildly confused but always willing to help.

"She will want to hold your hand," Janet explained. Sam lifted her hand slightly to Ana'lyss, who took it and patted it gently. The doctor slipped quietly from the room.

O'Neill propped himself up on his elbows to better glare at Sam. "So, Carter," he began, sounding more alert. "Thanks for landing us in here..."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Carter said ruefully.

"No, seriously. You took it upon yourself to create some excitement in our otherwise drab lives. In addition to feeding my devout **love** of the medical profession, this little incident brings my scar count up to a nice round number."

Carter stared back at him with sad bemusement. Jack grimaced at her then dropped back to the bed. "What am I going to do with you, Carter?"

"I won't argue with any action you choose to take, Sir," Carter replied earnestly.

Jack looked at her sharply, then turned away. "That's easy to say when you know damn well I won't do a thing," he muttered.

Sam held back a smile. She couldn't help the little thrill it gave her to know she had some power over him. Very few people could make that claim. It made him all the more attractive that he didn't mind her knowing it. She simply answered, "Thank you, Sir."

Ana'lyss leaned over Sam, looking at her expectantly. Sam looked back, with no idea for what she might be waiting. Ana'lyss let Sam's hand slip from her grasp as she strode purposefully to O'Neill's bedside. In one quick motion, she straddled his hips and crushed her lips against his.

It took a lot to stun a man like Jack, but that did it. His thunderstruck brain ceased to function. Ana'lyss ran her hands from his shoulders to his chest, grinding her hips against his.

Carter, momentarily stunned as well, found her voice. "Ana'lyss! Sir!" she snapped, bringing Jack back to his senses. He began to push Ana'lyss up by her shoulders. She pressed down, using her full strength to fight against tearing her lips from his. Though he won out, she left him gasping for breath.

Ana'lyss slipped lithely off the bed. She grasped Jack's arm and smiled at him serenely, just as Daniel arrived.

"Jack, Sam," Daniel said pleasantly, "It's nice to find you both awake." Noting the tension in the room, he added, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Jack said quickly. "You're here for her?" he asked, nodding towards Ana'lyss.

"Yes," Daniel answered, reaching for her hand. "She can't be alone, so we are taking shifts. It's a long story; I'll explain when I come back later. For now, we're off to work on a way to communicate."

Sam was trying not to jump to conclusions about the girl, with whom she was presently not very pleased. Finding a vent for her irritation in the girl's skintight black vinyl attire, she asked Daniel, "Do you think you can find her something more appropriate to wear?"

Daniel glanced briefly at Ana'lyss, then quickly averted his gaze. Sam noticed with curiosity that Ana'lyss covered her own eyes. "I suppose they are a bit...revealing," Daniel replied, "I'll see what I can do."

Jack waited until Daniel and the girl were out of earshot. "What the hell was that about?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Sam said tersely.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel's plan was to learn sign language with Ana'lyss. So far it wasn't going well. He had chosen a conversational course on video, but unfortunately hadn't exercised enough foresight to connect the VCR before going to get the girl from the infirmary. It was difficult connecting the cables with one arm. Finally, he succeeded, only to have the VCR jam, destroying the tape.

Daniel ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "No problem. This is fine," he said. "We'll just...start with something else." Ana'lyss stared at him curiously for a moment, then snatched up the VCR and hurled it across the room.

Daniel stared at the broken equipment lying on the floor. He started laughing, and he couldn't stop. "You're very perceptive," he said breathlessly. "Come on, let's go do something else."

Daniel knew a Lieutenant about the same size as Ana'lyss who thought he was cute. He would pour on the charm and see if she'd help with the clothing situation. But before they could find her, alarms sounded indicating an unscheduled off-world activation. Daniel, Ana'lyss in hand, headed for the 'gate room.

* * *

Daniel arrived just in time to see General Hammond welcoming Anise.

"Dr. Jackson," Anise greeted him as he entered, "I am pleased to see you well. It is the understanding of the Tok'ra that members of your team have been injured."

"How did you..." Daniel began.

"There was a Tok'ra operative on the planet," Anise explained. "News of the four strangers who took the last Kishnath spread far."

"Oh, yes," Daniel said, recalling his manners, "Anise, allow me to introduce Ana'lyss.'' He glanced at Ana'lyss, who was already gazing affectionately at Anise. She scuffed her toe against the floor and peeked up at Anise with puppy dog eyes.

Anise, looking somewhat amused, nodded to the girl in greeting. "I have information to share with you," she told Daniel and the General, "but first I should like to see Major Carter. We understand she was one of the injured, and her father wishes me to ascertain her condition and convey his regret at being unable to come himself."

"Certainly," the General answered, "Dr. Jackson will escort you."

As Daniel led the two women from the 'gate room, he found he was now being addressed by Anise's host, Freya. "If you are well, Dr. Jackson, then am I correct in assuming that Colonel O'Neill was injured?"

"Yes," Daniel replied, childishly disinclined to volunteering any further information. Behind his back, Ana'lyss stuck out her tongue at Freya.

* * *

They entered the infirmary to find Sam exasperatedly trying to read despite Jack's loud attempts to divert her attention. "For crying out loud, you don't even care if I drop dead, do you?" he fussed at her.

"Daniel,'' Sam cried out as she saw him, "can you please explain to the Colonel that you cannot die from boredom!"

"I brought visitors," Daniel offered conciliatorily.

"If you really want to help me out, go find the warden and tell her I want a parole hearing," Jack snarled.

Ana'lyss made a broad gesture of rolling her eyes. Daniel politely responded that he would go find Janet if it would help Jack chill out. Turning to Freya, he asked "Would you mind?" as he gently transferred Ana'lyss to her arm.

"Not at all," she replied as though Daniel left her with a choice. He hurried away toward Janet's office. "Major Carter," Freya continued, "your father sends his love and greetings. He wanted to come to you when he heard you were injured, but he is unable to come at this time."

"Please tell him I'm going to be just fine. I'll be out of here in no time," Sam said with a smile.

"I should be outta here already," Jack yelled.

"Hello, Colonel O'Neill," Freya said. There was something a bit too friendly in her tone that made Sam take notice. And Jack suddenly seemed to mellow.

"How are you, Freya?" he asked with a studied civility.

"I am good. I'm glad to see your injuries are not substantial," Freya replied, moving closer.

"Actually, it's pretty serious. I'll probably be in here a while yet," Jack said nervously, "maybe days. How long will you be staying?"

"Only a few hours, I imagine," Freya told him with a secretive smile that Sam liked even less then her tone. Freya and Jack stared at one another.

Daniel and Janet arrived just in time to see Ana'lyss release Freya's arm, and walk over to Jack's bedside. His focus was on Freya, so Jack didn't notice her until she leaned in and kissed him. "Not again," Jack hollered, pushing her away. Ana'lyss stumbled back. Sam reached out and grabbed hold of her.

"Again?" Daniel repeated curiously.

"What is with you?" Sam muttered at the girl, pulling her down on the edge of the bed and holding her there.

"I'm afraid that was my fault," said Freya. "The girl is a Kishnath, a Revealer."

"What exactly does that mean?" Janet interjected.

"I believe humans would refer to her as an empath." Freya clarified. "She is able to sense other people's emotions. As a Revealer, however, she has been trained to expose deception. She is yet too young to differentiate between willful deception and discretion."

"So you're saying she's acting out the things we feel but try to hide," Daniel asked, reflecting on recent events unhappily.

"Precisely," Freya answered, not entirely unembarrassed herself.

"Really!" Jack said mirthfully, staring at Sam.

"Really!" Sam shot back, turning to glare at Freya.

Ana'lyss slipped from Sam's loosened grasp and charged at Freya, slapping her face before Freya managed to catch both her wrists. Ana'lyss paused, closed her eyes a moment, then wrenched her arms from Freya's hold, charging back at Sam. Daniel caught her by the waist and held her back until she stopped kicking and clawing in Sam's direction, resuming her usual placid demeanor.

"Enough," Anise snapped. "This is why I have come. The girl cannot stay here. You are too volatile to create a safe environment for her." Daniel distractedly passed Ana'lyss off to Janet. Crossing his arms, he devoted his full attention to Anise.

"Oh, right," Jack said suspiciously. "And I'm sure you've got only her interests at heart. How did you know she was here in the first place?"

"We were seeking her long before you arrived on her homeworld. We want to help her," Anise replied, "and, yes, she would be of assistance to us as well. We intend to offer her a symbiote."

"Of course you do," Jack snarled. "That's the Tok'ra answer to everything."

"Jack, would you just hear her out?" Daniel interjected testily.

Ana'lyss lunged at the Tok'ra again, but Dr. Frasier was prepared. She knew exactly how much Daniel's infatuation with Anise got under her skin, and she hung onto Ana'lyss with all her strength. "How do you feel you can help her?" Janet asked while they struggled, trying to redirect her emotions in a safer vein.

Anise looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment. "Her people communicated through a sort of telepathy," she explained. "As the last of her kind, she is essentially locked in her own mind. Blending provides her best hope for meaningful communication, not only with her symbiote, but through the symbiote's knowledge of written forms of communication."

"What's in it for you?" Jack asked.

"We hope she will help us to detect Goa'uld infiltrators among our ranks. A symbiote can help her to learn to interpret the sensations she experiences and understand true intentions."

Jack looked around, judging the expressions of the others. Sam caught his eye. "It sounds reasonable, Sir," she said.

"Daniel? Janet?" He sought their opinions as well. They both nodded in assent. "Fine, fine. Then take these... ladies to the General. Let him know we're in agreement."

* * *

Janet came back a short time later. She kept her voice low, as the Colonel appeared to be sleeping. She filled Sam in on what had transpired. "General Hammond would only agree once he knew Ana'lyss understood. Daniel taught her to nod yes or no, and she did seem to understand what Anise said," Janet related.

"So she's going?" Sam asked.

"They are both going," Janet said for emphasis. "I hope she **will** learn a better way to communicate."

"Because she certainly won't learn anything from Freya about dressing properly," Sam said dryly.

"Good riddance," Janet whispered.

"It's a shame," Jack said. Sam and Janet's heads whipped around to find he was watching them with an impish look. "Just when I was beginning to enjoy having her around."


End file.
